Accident
by therandomer5000
Summary: His brothers have upset him, so he decides that it is time for Turtle Titan to go on patrol. Was that a mistake? R


**Even the Turtle Titan can make mistakes. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Accident**

'Right brothers of mine, I'm off' Mikey giggled from the shadows, his brothers looked around at where he was standing,

'Where ya goin Mikey?' Raph asked suspiciously, Mikey jumped out of the shadows in his Turtle Titan costume,

'I'm out to stop crime' He laughed, 'TURTLE TITAN TO THE RESCUE!' Mikey shouted as he headed for the lair door, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his brothers laughing, 'What're ya laughin at?'

'You and your dumb costume!' Raph laughed,

'But... April helped me pick it out' Mikey said with a frown, Donnie looked at Mikey with a weird look, 'Yes Donnie, April' Mikey said confused and made Don blush,

'Mikey this is so stupid, your not even a superhero!' Rah smirked, Mikey's eyes filled with tears,

'Raph, stop' Leo warned,

'I mean you're not even a hero' Raph smiled in amusement,

'Raph, that's enough!' Leo growled angrily as he watched his baby brother's tears start to roll down his face,

'Why? Hero's down cry' Raph laughed, Mikey had had enough. He ran out of the lair.

'Raph what was that for?' Donnie growled,

'Hey! it's not my fault he's sensitive' Raph glared back, Leo shook his head in disgust. The three brothers looked around when they heard the door open, It was silver sentury,

'Hello my friends, Do you know where the Turtle Titan is? I heard that he was going on patrol today and i wanted to come along' Silver sentury smiled,

'Yeah he's went out already... he's pretty upset though' Donnie replied,

'Why?' Silver asked,

'Raph said mean stuff to him' Donnie shrugged, Silver shook his head,

'You know you should be nicer to him before he goes out, being a superhero is a dangerous job.' Silver frowned,

'What do ya mean?' Raph asked quietly,

'He could be killed tonight and the last thing he would remember would be-'

'Me making him cry' Raph finished for him,

'Exactly' Silver replied, 'well i better go' Silver flew away,

'I'm sure he'll be fine' Leo said sadly, then went to meditate,

...

Mikey was on top of a roof pacing, The words that Raphael had told him made him miserable and angry. He heard a girl scream and whipped into action, while he was flying down the fire escape to the scene of the crime, the conversation between him and Raph played again in his head and soon enough he was blinded by anger as he found a drunk purple dragon hurting a little girl who looked like she was 11 years old. Mikey swung his nunchuck at the man with enough force to make his skull cave in, but the man pushed the little girl in the way. There was a terrified scream them a cracking sound, Mikey froze as he stared at the lifeless, bleeding and broken body. He didn't notice the dragon run away. He picked the little girl up and looked at her, He was filled with guilt and sadness,

'No...NO!' Mikey cried, He sat and cried over the innocent victim's body before running away. He couldn't stay, he ran as he cried and paid no attention to the blood all over his body.

'I'm a murderer... A MURDERER!' Mikey shouted in grief as he ran home, The tears eventually stopped he was in to much shock to cry anymore. He ran through the lair door, he ran passed his brothers and into the bathroom,

'MIKEY! WHAT HAPPENED?' Shouts came from the other side of the door, Mikey was sick into the toilet as he remembered what he had done. He took a shaky breath and looked into the mirror, He was pale and bloody, His eyes were wide and he was trembling.

'Ok... ok Mike... your ok... just relax... we don't have to tell anyone that we are.. a murderer' Mikey sighed as he sat on the edge of the bath, 'What am i going to do...' He thought, He jumped into the shower and washed away all the blood, 'Is this what murderers do? Do murderers come home and shower the blood away?' Mikey looked at himself again, he was clean now and he had stopped shaking,

'MIKEY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!' He heard his brothers shout, he knew that his whole family were outside the door.

'I can't face them... not after what i've done... they'd never forgive me... I need to leave home and fast' Mikey said quietly to himself, he calmed himself down and opened the bathroom door. His family immediately hugged him, Mikey felt like crying again. He would have to leave his beloved family all because of a stupid mistake...

'Mikey are you ok? what happened?' Donnie asked worriedly, _Alright Mikey.. It's time to lie,_

'I just... watched... someone get killed.. but it was an accident!' Mikey said as he started to tremble again, His brothers believed him but his father wasn't easily fooled,

'It's ok Mikey, It was just an accident' Leo said softly as he stroked Mikey's shell, _Yeah it was an accident, But it's still murder... kinda,_

'You know what guys, i think I'm just going to go to bed' Mikey said as he left the room.

'Michelangelo is lying' Splinter declared once the youngest was out of earshot,

'What do you mean Sensei?' Raph asked with surprise,

'Michelangelo, is hiding something that he is ashamed of. and no doubt he will be haunted by it in his sleep, we will have to listen out for him tonight' Splinter nodded knowingly,

'Hai Sensei' The three remaining brothers replied before following Leo to his room,

'Why did you guys follow me?' Leo asked curiously,

'Do you believe Splinter or Mikey?' Donnie asked,

'I believe Splinter, Mikey had blood on him when he came home' Raph said worriedly,

'Leo?' Donnie asked,

'I think i believe Splinter, he always knows when we're telling a lie' Leo nodded,

'I don't know who to believe... but it guess we'll find out tonight huh?' Donnie sighed and made his way to his own room, as did Raph.

...

It was midnight when the Hamato family heard the youngest moaning and pleading in his sleep, They ran to his side immediately,

'Mikey?' Leo asked as his brother mumbled and struggled in his sleep,

'I'm sorry... so sorry... I didn't mean to... it was an accident...' Mikey moaned as he started to cry, 'I just wanted to help... i'm so sorry'

'Mikey, wake up' Donnie shook his brother gently,

'Don't wake him up Donnie, just soothe him,' Raph growled,

'No, we must wake him up and find out what happened. Michelangelo has a habit of letting guilt eat him until he does something drastic, he is usually worse than Raphael' Splinter said sadly,

'MIKEY, WAKE UP!' Raph bellowed at the youngest, Mikey yelled in fright and burst into tears. The family held him until he calmed down,

'Michelangelo, you must tell us what happened' Splinter said softly,

'I can't... you'd never forgive me' Mikey cried as he shook his head,

'Mikey we will forgive you' Donnie said soothingly,

'Come on Mike, you can tell us anything' Raph said quietly,

'Y-you promise not to get mad?' Mikey asked nervously,

'We promise my son' Splinter replied, Mikey took a deep breath and told them all about the little girl and the drunken dragon. He told them about him murdering her by accident, then he couldn't say anything else.

'Mikey, it's ok... It was just an accident' Donnie soothed,

'I murdered her... i'm a murderer Don' Mikey cried as Donnie hugged him,

'Mikey, you're not a murderer. It was an accident' Leo insisted,

'Leo's right Mikey, you're to good to be a murderer' Raph said sadly,

'Michelangelo, look at me' Splinter said as he grabbed Mikey's chin and forced him to look into his eyes, 'You are not a murderer, you are a good, honest and kind person. It was an understandable accident, You always learn from your mistakes' splinter smiled at Mikey and Mikey gave him a small smile back,

'If anything it's the dragon that was the murderer' Raph growled,

'Are you ok now Mikey?' Donnie asked,

'I'm a little better' Mikey replied sadly,

'It'll take a while to get over the shock but we'll help you through this, i promise' Leo smiled as he and the others left the room leaving Raph behind,

'You know what i'm gonna do?' Raph asked, Mikey shook his head, 'I'm gonna hunt down that purple dragon and kill him for ya, ok?' Mikey smiled up at his big brother,

'Thanks Raph,'

'Anytime bro' Raph smiled and left the room.

It took a few weeks for Mikey to get over it, It took a whole month for the nightmares to stop. Raph did kill the purple dragon for Mikey and buried the little girl. Mikey still visits her on the same day every year to apologise and to put lilly's down on her grave. Mikey soon learned that even superheros make mistakes.

* * *

**Please review xx**


End file.
